1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrochemical cells, and more particularly, to an electrochemical cell having a dopant associated with an electrolyte. The dopant, among other things, controllably releases salt into the electrolyte, substantially precludes dendrite formation within the cell, controllably regulates internal pressure of the cell, and increases mechanical integrity of the electrolyte.
2. Background Art
Lithium based electrochemical cells have been known in the art for several years. Furthermore, lithium based electrochemical cells having liquid, gel, and/or polymeric electrolytes are likewise well known. While cells utilizing such electrolytes have exhibited some promising electrochemical performance characteristics, numerous deficiencies and/or problems associated with conventional electrolytes nevertheless persist. For example, dendrites can form near the electrode/electrolyte interface, which, over time, shorts the cell thereby rendering it inoperable. In addition, during cell operation, conventional electrolytes become polarized due to depletion of salts within the electrolyte. Unfortunately, conventional electrolyte systems do not have an internal mechanism for re-supplying salt once it has been depleted within the cell. Furthermore, the performance of an electrochemical cell depends greatly upon its internal setup. Specifically, to ensure proper electrode contact, the cell must maintain a certain internal pressure to keep, for example, the electrode active material in proper contact with the current collector. Conventional electrolytes do not provide an internal mechanism for regulating the internal pressures of the cell. Moreover, conventional liquid and gel electrolytes generally have low viscosities, thereby making them difficult to coat onto an electrode without deformation prior to curing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electrochemical cell having an electrolyte doped with an agent to remedy, among other things, the aforementioned short comings associated with conventional electrolytes.